


I'm Claiming What's Mine

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Toronto Maple Leafs, insipred by the maple leafs hanging with the blue jays, matt is super possessive, mitch is mitch, that gifset!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: “You. Belong. To. Me.” Matt said between kisses. Mitch didn’t even have a chance to respond before Matt was flipping them around, so Mitch was now pinned against the counter. “Understand?”





	I'm Claiming What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loochskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities.
> 
> Also, thanks to the amazing loochskywalker for beta'ing this (I'm new to the Leafs fandom and literally know nothing about the guys, haha)
> 
> GIF set that inspired this: http://brandoncarlo.tumblr.com/post/160065460027/thats-not-possessive-or-anything-matt
> 
> A song that can be listened to while reading (if you so desire): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSlo8YKE8JM (NFSW- multiple uses of the word "fuck") (clean version here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efVqCOdoQ8Q)

Mitch could tell there something was off by the way Matt was acting after they’d filmed the “thank you” for the Blue Jays, but he wasn’t sure why- things had been fun. There was no reason for Matt to be looking between Mitch and Freddie with a scowl on his face. When Matt told him to go ahead and head home, and that Matt was going to bring them something to eat, Mitch left without a second thought.

Connor’s text made everything make a lot more sense.

**_Get a grip on your man Marns._ **

Mitch immediately sent a flurry of texts back.

_I’m gonna kill him._

_Sorry._

_Tell Freddie sorry too._

_It won’t happen again._

**_Good. He’s on his way now._ **

**_And Freddie (and I) accept the apology._ **

Mitch heard the key in the lock. He threw his phone down and waited for the door to open.

“Hey. I brought us sushi. Hope that’s ok.”

“Sure.” Mitch’s tone was short and clipped, how it always got when he was pissed.

“Mitchy?” Matt asked.

“Yes Matthew?”

Matt knew he was in trouble. Mitch never used his first name. “What’s going on?”

“You tell me.” Mitch grabbed the sushi and stuck it in the fridge. They were talking before anything else happened.

“I got sushi?” Matt tried.

“Wrong answer.” Mitch said, shoving Matt backwards. “Try again.”

“We played baseball and had a good time?” Mitch shook his head no. Matt sighed. “Mitch, you gotta give me a clue.”

Mitch kept walking forward, making Matt step back. He ended up backed against the kitchen island. “Oh, I don’t know. Glaring at me and Freddie?”

“Oh.” Matt said. “That was nothing…”

“Bullshit. You were glaring at him for putting his arm on me! Matt, that’s…” Mitch was unable to finish talking as Matt crushed their lips into a bruising kiss.

“You. Belong. To. Me.” Matt said between kisses. Mitch didn’t even have a chance to respond before Matt was flipping them around, so Mitch was now pinned against the counter. “Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Mitch breathed out. He didn’t miss the way Matt’s eyes flickered.

“Good boy.” Matt said. He tugged hard, pulling Mitch into him. He shoved them down the hall to the bedroom. “Now get naked and lay back on the bed.”

And damnit, if Mitch wasn’t hard already, he would have been. Listening to Matt get all bossy turned him on. Normally, he would be a little shit about things and mess with Matt, but today, he knew Matt needed this. To be possessive, to claim him, and to make sure everyone else knew who Mitch belonged to. Mitch was willing to give into that today. He just hoped Matt didn’t mark him up _too_ much.

Matt wasn’t really gentle today with his prep work (or the kisses and bites he was leaving); he roughly shoved a lubed up finger into Mitch and worked it around before quickly adding a second. He did make sure that Mitch was good and ready before shoving his dick in though. Once Mitch nodded, Matt pulled out a little and thrust back in, making Mitch arch up and let out a gut-wrenching moan Matt had never heard before, but that he definitely wanted to hear from Mitch again. Matt’s hands found their way to Mitch’s wrists, grabbing tightly, pinning them to the bed.

Mitch tried to wiggle underneath Matt to find the right angle that would help him get off/give him the friction he needed; Matt would stop each time Mitch moved and change their positions so Mitch didn’t get it.

“Matts, come on…” Mitch pleaded. He needed to come so bad. He needed… “I need you to get me off. Please. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let Freddie put his arm on me.” Mitch said, knowing what Matt wanted to hear.

“I don’t think you are.” Matt said, twisting a little so that the head of his dick just lightly rubbed up again Mitch’s prostate. “You enjoyed the attention he was giving you. Weren’t you? Making me jealous.” Matt pulled back out, leaving Mitch whimpering a little.

“No.” Mitch was almost in tears now. “I’m yours. Only yours. I’d never do that.” He said, and he meant it. “I belong to you.” Mitch said. “Sir.” He added for extra emphasis.

“Well then, I guess I can let you come.”

“Please.” Mitch asked, tears starting to fall.

“Please what?”

“Please. Sir. Matt. I want you to fuck me, mark me up. I want to be yours.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Matt said. “Are you going to be a good boy? Let me do what I want to you?”

“Yes daddy.” Mitch said, feeling his face flush red as he said the words. He had never called Matt “daddy”, but it just felt right.

Judging from the sharp inhalation of breath Matt took in, he wasn’t ready for that either, but there was that look in Matt’s eyes again. “Good.”

Matt started roughly fucking into Mitch again, intentionally doing things that were going to drag this out a bit longer. Finally, though, looking at Mitch biting at his lip, wrecked below him, Matt finally sped up.

When Mitch let out a moan and tried to arch up, Matt kept aiming for that angle. He reached down between them with one hand, the other still effectively pinning Mitch to the bed, and grabbed Mitch’s dick, starting to jerk Mitch off with short, rough strokes that weren’t really doing much.

Between Matt’s hand on his cock, and Matt being _in_ him, as well as being held down and unable to move, Mitch came rather quickly, with a moan of, “Yours, Matt.”

Matt fucked Mitch through his orgasm; the tightening of Mitch’s muscles made things so much tighter to pound into; Matt thrust in a couple more times, then came, collapsing down on top of Mitch.

Matt rolled off of Mitch a minute later. “Sorry.” Matt said as he discarded the condom and got them a washcloth to clean up with.

“It’s ok.” Mitch drawled, well-fucked and sleepy. “I liked it.”

“I didn’t hurt you though, did I?” Matt asked.

“No.” Mitch said, looking at the bruises that were blooming all over his body. “Guess I won’t be going shirtless tomorrow in public, eh?”

“You’d better not.” Matt said, climbing into bed with Mitch. “I’m sorry I’m so possessive.”

“I think you owe Freddie the apology, not me.” Mitch said. “I knew that getting into the relationship with you. He was just being friendly.”

“Yeah. I’ll apologize tomorrow.” Matt said. “Right now, I want to sleep. With you.”

“We can do that.”

 


End file.
